


I Ain't Got No Business Here

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Cussing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Leonard Snart Is a Menace, M/M, Mick Rory Does Not Like Crowds, This timeline makes no sense and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: When Lenny decides to crash a party at some swanky new club for his birthday, Mick really has no choice but to tag along and sit grumpily at the bar. That by itself wouldn't be so bad, but now some rich asshole is fucking with him by sending him drinks.Asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asian_Aaron_Samuels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/gifts).



“‘Clubs aren’t dumb, Mick,’ he said” Mick muttered to himself as he caught another elbow in the back.  “‘It’ll be fun for both us,’ he said.”

God, the things he did for his partner in crime.  There were too many fucking people here. And the worst part was that burning was to be kept to a minimum tonight. It was Len’s birthday, and he wanted to crash some swanky new club and steal wallets from rich assholes; if Mick messed this up, he would be the recipient of Len’s patented cold shoulder treatment for literal months.

Finally, he had shoved his way past all those sweaty young people back to his place at the bar. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if he had to deal with this shit sober. Mick waved down the bartender and ordered a shot of vodka, because it was that kind of night.

When the bartender returned with the drink, he waved away Mick’s money and handed him his drink and a napkin.

The bartender leaned in to be heard above the noise. “From the gentlemen over there.”

He gestured to the opposite end of the bar, where some kind of fucking super model looking asshole lifted his drink in a “cheers” gesture at Mick.

What a dick.

Mick maintained eye contact with the stranger while he downed the shot in a fluid motion. Whatever the fuck kind of prank this was, it was one getting him free drinks, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Mick put on his most menacing scowl and hoped it made up for the fact that he was blushing ever so slightly.  He was ready to leave any day now, Lenny.

The bartender’s nervous tap broke Mick out of his reverie. “Umm,” he said awkwardly, “this is also for you.”  He slid Mick a napkin with something written on it. “And, uhh, another drink.”

He placed the shot down carefully, then left. Mick very pointedly did not look at the Asshole, and picked up the napkin so he could see it better.

 

_Wanna get out of here?_

_-OQ_

 

Wow. _Wow._ Woooooooow. Mick desperately wished he could do Len’s single eyebrow raise of doom, because that perfectly conveyed just how unimpressed he was right now.  Clearly this guy was nuts, or a sadistic prankster, or both.

Mick, downing the shot before he left because he was many things, okay, but not wasteful, elbowed his way through the nasty, nasty crowd.  If this Asshole insisted on playing with fire, then Mick was gonna make sure he got burned.

Mick was just about to grab the guy by the shoulder and ask him what the hell he was doing, when he turned around, practically bumping right into Mick.

“Oh,” Asshole said, “Hi!”  

What.

“So…” he said with a sly grin that had no right to look as charming as it did, “Your place or mine?”

Mick blinked. “Um.”

Asshole continued, oblivious. “I mean, there are a couple of motels nearby. My place is a bit of a ride-”

“You’re serious?”  What the hell?

“Uh, yeah,” he said with a small frown, “What else would I be?”

Mick felt his face heating up again, goddammit. “I kind of thought you were playing a prank,” he growled in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

Asshole’s eyes widened comically. “Oh! Oh, oh, no! No, I would never- Who would- ? Anyways, I’m serious. Let’s start over. My name is Oliver Queen. Wanna get out of here?” He extended his hand, eyes surprisingly earnest, and kind. 

Before Mick could react, his phone beeped twice. He didn’t bother checking it, because he knew who it was, and why. God, it was midnight already? Perfect timing as per-fucking-usual, Lenny.”

Mick chuckled. “I honestly would, but,” Mick tugged on the collar of his fireman’s jacket, “I’ve got places to be.”

Before Asshole- Oliver, could reply, Mick was making his way towards Leonard, who was lurking at the edge of the building, and looking as smug as possible.  

“Good night?” Mick asked.

“Great night,” Len replied. “In fact, I’m feeling generous, so if you want, go ahead and set off the smoke alarms.”

Mick was tempted, but then hesitated. Oliver was still down there, probably looking for someone else to bang since Mick left him with some blue fucking balls. Least he could do is give him that chance. 

“Nah,” Mick said. “I’m good.”  Len shrugged, ready to move out. Mick caught him by the shoulder before he could get far, however.

“Say, Lenny, what were you doing on the dance-floor for so long?”

Leonard smirked. “Just a little surprise for the club’s owner, Oliver Queen. Let’s just say that this party is about to get a whole lot…” he slid up his obnoxious goggles. “... Cooler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr user asian-aaron-samuels for her birthday! Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for improvements.


End file.
